collection_of_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Awakened Dawn of Dread, Nadialla
General Information Nadialla full name Nadialla Warmonger, she is one of the members in the faction Dawnbreaker. She uses a strong gauntlet as her weapon, as she excels best at hard physical hitting. After she joined the Dawnbreaker, now she is now on her path in order to avenge her family and take back her once normal life. Backstory Nadialla was once a normal girl who lives with a normal family in the kingdom of Advent, until one day the kingdom was attacked by a horde of demons with unknown origins. The demons brutally and mercilessly killed her family and successfully invaded also took over the kingdom for approximately three months. And of course Nadialla was the only one who survived in her family, as she escaped the kingdom slightly injured from the incident. She was later on found by the leader of the Dawnbreaker, Lauriel. She took care of Nadialla and taught her the way of fighting and also how to control the fragments of destruction that was given to her after Nadialla joined the Dawnbreaker. Nadialla was unable to feel the feeling of grudge, but now she can feel it with the influence of fragments of destruction. When Nadialla was ready, she went off and finally found the gate of darkness which leads to the demons realm. She went to the realm and killed the demons along the way to the end of the realm like what the demons did to her family, eventually she reached the end. What happened after that is Nadialla herself feels empty, as she slaughtered all of the demons in the realm already. After her leave from the demon realm, she returned to the Dawnbreaker faction and rebounded with Lauriel again with the new members that were gathered. When the chaotic war between the Heavenly Knights happened, she was ordered by Lauriel to observe the current situation of the war. But unfortunately she was confronted by one of the knights, Lancelot. She fought with him and won easily with the true power of the destruction that she unlocked recently. In that moment she feels thrill whenever she is fighting someone stronger or strong as her, with that addition she stopped following the orders from Lauriel, as she went ahead and messed up the Heavenly Knights, forcing them to stop. But despite that, she still loves her caretaker, Lauriel as a mother figure. Personality Nadiella used to be a girl that is kind and also childish due to her nature as a kid, but now she is a quiet and cold person whenever she is talking with strangers. But when she is talking with the people she are close to however, she'll show affection towards them especially to Lauriel as the members of Dawnbreaker. She also has a destructive nature normally created and invented by the fragments of destruction that was planted within her. Stats (Can only go higher up to only SS+ and only go lower down to only E-) Strength: A+ (Can go higher via the true power of destruction) Constitution: A+ (Can go higher) Defense: B+ (Can go higher) Dexterity: B (Can go higher) Intelligence: B Charisma: C Wisdom: B+ Perception: S+ (Can go higher) Luck: E-''' Abilities * '''The True Power of Destruction - Nadialla unlocked the true potential of the fragments of destruction, she is now being able to transcend her over all physical strengths, speed, endurance and also her awareness. * The Demon Hunting Gauntlet - She is being able to use her gauntlet through her pure physical strength alone that is very effective against low rank demons up to high rank demons. Made and developed by putting magical energy and advanced technology from Stheno's together, Nadialla's strong gauntlet was made. * Primordial Blessing - A blessing given by Lauriel, she is unable to be affected by normal magics in any means shape or form. But she can be affected by any type of high leveled magics. * Demon Physiology - Despite her hatred for demon, but she is one herself. Due to her suffering with the large amount of demonic energy in that burning fiery house that she used to live in. She was infused with the demonic energy, as she gained strengths and minor abilities of a demon. * Magic - Lauriel taught Nadialla how to use magic, but she is unable to perform a high leveled magic or a spell. Relationships Lauriel - A very important person in her life, a mother figure and the person that Nadialla trusts. Riven - The first member of the Dawnbreaker that Nadialla met, she is friendly towards Riven. Stheno - The person who gave Nadialla new clothes, and the second Dawnbreaker that Nadialla introduced herself to. She is also on friendly term with her. Satanel - Hates him for being disrespectful to Lauriel, they often gets on with confrontations every time they talks. The Heavenly Knights - Sees them as nothing but preys to her slaughtering, and her toys. Argravain - Respects him highly for his determination to accomplish his plan, they're on neutral terms. Pekgak - He was too creepy for Nadialla, which caused them to never talk to each other. Lancelot - A member of the Heavenly Knights that she wants to fight the most, since Lancelot himself is related with the demons in the demon realm, possibly the realm's ruler. Four Lords of Ten'no - Nadialla was given an order to interrupt them while they were travelling across the Ten'no continent, as they're probably on bad terms. Chloe - Nadialla fought with her before, but afterward her memories about the fight between the two was erased because of Chloe's magic. The Nightbringers - She despises all of them after knowing the fact that they're the one who killed her family, in the demon invasion incident. Feats * Fought the Heavenly Knights all at once except for Argravain, as she won over them easily. * Shook the entire Magia continent from her strength with the gauntlet alone without any kind of enhancements through the true power of destruction. * Defeated all demons in every ranks within the demon realm, even all demon figures that religiously appeared. * Managed to fight on par with Argravain, but lost afterward due to Pekgak's interfering the fight. Trivias * She could be possibly more stronger if the influence of the fragments of destruction took over her. * She likes cocoa, only Lauriel's. * Her gauntlet is made out of empowered with magical energy shadow stones, which was found in the cave of origin which is located in the faraway unnamed island. Apparently Lauriel took her there with her teleportation magic in order to make Nadialla's weapon also enchanting it with an immense of magical energy. * She likes cute things, especially rabbits. Having a soft spot with them. * She is 159cm tall, and weighing about 39kg. * Her eyes used to be brown, but after the incident her eyes turned flaming teal because of the demonic energy that she endured in the invasion of the demons that she experienced. Category:Chaotic Neutral Alignment Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Dawnbringer